


Who Wants To Rule The World

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [549]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous asked"I wish you would write a fic where... the Tracys decisively and unquestioningly rule the world."





	Who Wants To Rule The World

In Jeff’s defense, he didn’t mean to go this far.

But he was a problem-solver down to his bones; he saw a problem, he worked a solution.  Whether it was a gummy filter on the Mars rover, or a stupidly biased political process, he couldn’t not leave well enough alone.

Scott’s appeared out of nowhere to stand by his side.  “Is it well-done, or commiserations, old man?”

Jeff gave him a token shove for the ‘old,’ though his knees were aching and his neck was getting a crick in this ridiculous getup.  “Little of column A, little of column B,” he admitted.  Scott’s old enough to remember when Jeff just wanted to get his little enterprise running smoothly enough to put food on the table and have Jeff home in time for a bedtime story.

Those more innocent goals were a long way behind them now.

Scott and Jeff turned as one at a noise, one scowling and one smiling as Alan covered his mouth with a gloved hand, waving an apology for his burp.  Alan was still small the first time this idea had been mooted, a ‘what-if,’ a hypothetical, a pipe dream that would never, ever happen in the world that was.

Now Alan was almost as tall as his brothers, a thin circlet balanced easily on his golden hair.  Out of all of them, Alan was taking the elevation to princeling the easiest.

Scott rolled his shoulders as they turned back to face the doors, closed to the cacophony beyond.  “Only way out is through,” Scott murmured, and Jeff wasn’t sure who that pep talk was for.

But then the doors opened, letting in knives of too-bright shafts of light to lay them all bare for the world.  “The Emperor!” a hidden voice announced.

Jeff steeled his spine and set his jaw and descended out to solve the problem.


End file.
